A Trip To Vongola Mansion
by AnimeLover8059
Summary: Reboyama-sensei came in to class one day and told that the class is going to a trip to Vongola Mansion, at the same time it is also the inheritance ceremony. What will happen? Read to find out. There are pairing such as XS 8059 and so on... Come on! Press and read! Remember: Read and Review!


**Oh, hi everybody out there! I got nothing to say here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… sadly….**

**Warning: Rainbow languages.**

**Pairing(s): You will find out later. ^.^**

**Summaries: 'Reboyama-sensei' came to class 2A and told them they are going to the Vongola mansion for a few days. Read to find out what will happen in there.**

'_Thinking' _"Talking" _"Italian" Key Words_

**3… … 2… … 1… … Action!**

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted Tsuna as he bowed down politely.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The baseball idiot called out.

"Manners, you yakkyu-baka!" The bomber said as he glared daggers at Yamamoto.

"Hai, hai~" The easy going yakkyu-baka said as he kissed Gokudera on the lips, I repeat again, he _kissed _Gokudera on the lips.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hm. Kissing you..?"

"Don't answer!"

"But-'' Yamamoto started but was cut off when Tsuna told them they are going to be late if they don't get going.

They were all having class as usual, Yamamoto was snoring away, Gokudera was trying to ignore the sensei, Chrome was… Chrome, Tsuna was not paying attention but was daydreaming.

* * *

** #~10:59am~# **

Tick… Tock…

Tick… Tock…

Ti..ck.. To..ck..

Ti..ck.. To..ck..

* * *

BAM! The door opened to reveal the one and only _Reboyama-sensei_ standing at the door, suddenly everyone was wide awake to see what the infant like teacher wanted to say.

"Congrats! Class 2A, you have been chosen to go to a trip sponsored by a best friend of mine." Reborn started.

"And that is you get to go to the Vongola Mansion for a few days," He continued, then the class suddenly broke into murmurs talking about this and that. But you could see Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome froze at that sentence.

"Quiet class!" Nezu-sensei shouted while slamming his hands on the table. In an instant the class went quiet 'till even if a needle was to drop on the floor everyone could hear.

"We have already got everything you need in the mansion, and we also got the permission from your parents, plus you will also need an I.D. card with you," Reborn said as he gave a few cards to those that were near to him.

"Any questions?" Asked Reborn smirking.

"Can I use my phone for a while?" A certain bomber asked as soon as he thought something was going on in the mansion today. Every pair of eyes in the class room turned to look at him. _'Did he just asked that?!'_

"No," "Hn. Shall I give these to everyone in the Famiglia?" Gokudera asked as he showed Reborn a few pictures of him (Reborn) and Colonello making out.

"Tch. Fine, but only for ten minutes." Reborn said wanting get the pictures on his hands.

"Moshi moshi. Shibafu Atama(1) what is the special occation today?"

"_I extremely can't remember!" _Ryohei answered after a few seconds of thinking.

"Don't shout into the phone, idiot! Anyway, bye!" And he ended the call.

"Yakkyu-baka how is over there?" He asked Yamamoto who just finished a call with the pineapple illusionist.

"Nope. He won't tell me…"

_The heck is he saying?_

"Juudaime, do you remember?"

"Nope, I don't remember… How about you Chrome?" "N-no..."

"Today is the inheritance ceremony," The Shimon Don told the Vongola Don quietly.

"Oh…" '_What the hell?! You planned this Reborn, you planned this!'_ Tsuna thought, though outside he was very calm.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what were you all saying?" Osamu Kaneda, one of his classmates asked.

"Nothing… Ehehe…" He replied. _'I can't act like Dame-Tsuna in front of my Famiglia, so what am I suppose to do!?" _was what he was thinking.

"Hey, look at the limos down there! How rich can Reboyama-sensei's friend be?" Another classmate asked.

"So… We are going to ride in those?" Akira asked.

"Think so," Her best friend, Miyu answered for her.

"Let's go down now!" Reborn shouted to the students who were currently talking.

"Tsuna-kun, am I suppose to follow too? I didn't bring my shirt or anything," The Shimon Don asked, worried.

"Don't worry about that. If I am not mistaken there was once you left some shirt and uniform (I don't know what to call their Famiglia shirt or something) in the room that was made for you by the kyudaime… " Tsuna replied giggling at the red faced Enma.

"O-ok, then I am saved," said Enma going down with them.

"Say, Shimon juudaime, is Shitt P.- No, Shi-Shi-Shittopi-chan coming along?" Gokudera asked.

"Of course, are you going to 'experiment' if she is an UMA again?" The earth attribute user said giggling with Tuna-chan.

"Of course I am!" He replied opening the car door for the both juudaime.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun," Both said as they went in the limo.

* * *

"Nee, nee, why did Gokudera-sama opened the door for the two losers?" Rika-chan asked a few of the girls, pointing towards the limo they were entering.

"How do I know- Hey, look Yamamoto-sama is also going into that limo!" Aiko, one of Rika's friend said.

"Nooooo, I was thinking of sitting with him!" said Akira.

"Every girl wished for that, dumb dumb… (I added this for fun)" said Akira's best friend Miyu.

"Be quiet, or I'll bite you to death," The skylark said raising his well known tonfa that made everyone shut up and line up into an _extremely _straight line.

"T-that was close… Why is he here anyway?" asked Rika.

"He was _invited _as well," said Reboyama-sensei_._

"O-oh,"

* * *

**With Tsuna and Enma and co.**

** #~ A few minutes later ~# **

"_Shall we get going now, Decimos?"_ The butler, Carlos asked. After a few moments of looking, Gokudera told them the other students were all in the car.

"_Ok, we can go now," _Tsuna told Carlos. Then they went on their way with a string of limos following behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of stopping here, but because I have nothing to do, I continued…**

* * *

When they reached, for those who never seen the mansion, they were gaping and gaping and gaping and- you get it don't you? Reborn was the one that snapped them out of it by throwing the I.D. cards to their faces.

"Are*… Why don't Dame-Tsuna, Loser Enma, Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama- and who again? Oh, Chrome-chan, have I.D. cards?" A student that realized this asked out loud.

"Why don't ask them?" Reboyama-sensei said smirking.

"Uh, why don't you all have I.D. cards?" The student, named Minoru asked.

"Because, uh-'' Enma was cut of with a "None of your bloody business" from Gokudera.

"_Welcome back, young master Tsuna and his guardians and welcome Shimon Decimo ," _The servants and butler said together.

"_Please refrain from calling all of us that in front of our classmates,"_ Tsuna and Enma told the servants and butler softly but loud enough for some to hear and tell those who can't hear. Unfortunately, there were some servants and butler that were in the toilet or doing something else.

"What did they say?" asked Osamu.

"Don't know, it's Italian, right?"

"It sounds like it,"

"Um, please come in," A servant told the students that were gaping, talking or whatever. After they were in, Reborn told the two Decimos and their guardians they could go back to their own rooms, which they did straight away.

"Haa~ I wonder was it ok to leave like that…" Enma asked.

"It should be ok, right?" Tsuna answered.

"Ahaha, I wonder if they will realize that we are not with them," The always easy going yakkyu lover stated.

"Think so," The Storm guardian replied.

"My guess is they would, see you all later!" Tsuna said while going into his room. Then one by one they went into their own room.

"Ano… Reboyama-sensei?" A random student started.

"Hai?"

"Where are some of our classmates?"

"Hm~ I don't know, anyway you can all go to your room which is on the third floor, you can see a piece of paper stick on doors with your names, and you will know which is you room. Get it?"

"H-hai!"

* * *

** #~ 12:00 noon ~# **

*Knock, knock*

"_Come in,"_

"_Decimo, the Varia has arrived and it's lunch time now," _Carlos informed our dear tuna-chan who is still doing some paperwork.

"_Oh, thank you,"_

* * *

**~At the dining room~**

* * *

One by one the students came down to the dining room. There they saw the Varia who was sitting on a table beside a long table that was supposed to be for them. The Varia was shouting, talking, saying curses, and of course, Squalo's 'Vois' were not missed.

"_Oi, who are these trashes?"_ Asked Xanxus who was annoyed by their stares.

"_They are the Decimo's classmates if I am not mistaken," _A maid close by told Xanxus.

"VOOOOIIII! Stop staring at us!" Squalo shouted at the students that were… well, staring at them.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID SHARK?!" A very irritated Hana shouted towards the… well, shark…

"You shut up, you stupid flower(2)!" The shark shouted back. The fight continued until everyone came into the dining room.

"_Hey, aren't you going to announce 'it'?"_ Marmon said out of the blue.

"_VOOOOOOIIIIIII! NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO SAY 'IT'!"_ Squalo shouted blushing a thousand shade of red._  
_

"_Ushishishi, boss?" _

"_Keh! I don't care announce it if you want!"_ Xanxus said also blushing a thousand shade of red. (I know he is VOOC…)

"_Squ-Squ, come on just tell!"_ The self-proclaimed Varia's 'mama' encouraged Squalo.

"_Fine! Well the thing is…"_

* * *

*Read it in Japanese.

(1) Turf Top

(2) "Hana" means "flower"

* * *

**Ohohohoho~~ What is it, what is it?! Guess! It will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Me: I just love making cliffhangers!**

**Carrie: I hate it! I told you not to make them!**

**Me: But it's fun!**

**Carrie: Whatever! Anyway, review, readers, review! Bye!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVEIW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**RE**


End file.
